Millenium Item Shopping
by Reine Keri
Summary: Have you every wondered if the yamis actually got to CHOOSE what millenium item they got to be in? Join me, along with some of my crazy friends, as we help the yamis pick out suitable millenium items. . . .that they like. Oo
1. Chappie 1

Disclaimer:I don't own Yugioh ^^  
  
Warning: THIS WILL FEATURE MAJOR CHARACTER BASHING!! Probably only in the 1st chappie, though, so don't worry ^^ I hope no one is offended by what some of the characters do. . .^^;  
  
Hello ^^ Have you every wondered if the yamis actually got to CHOOSE what millenium item they got to be in? Join me, along with some of my crazy friends, as we help the yamis pick out suitable millenium items. . . .that they like. Oo  
  
Yami: : YUGI! WHY DO I HAFTA BE TRAPPED IN HERE ALL THE TIME??  
  
Ryou: You're so lucky, Yugi, the millenium puzzle is so stylish!  
  
Yugi: Are you kidding? Your ring is Fab-u-lous!  
  
Both laugh a high-pitched girly laugh  
  
Bakura: You think YOU have it bad, Pharoah? I'm stuck in a ring. A RING! For Ra's sake, how much more gay can you get. . *looks at Ryou, who's painting his nails* -_-U Forget I said that.  
  
Yami: -_-U I wish that we could have chosen our millenium items. . . or something. .   
  
Bakura: Yeah. .. .   
  
Both: ****IDEA****  
  
Yami: Are you thinkin what I'm thinkin?  
  
Bakura: Yeah!  
  
Both: STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM!! ^^  
  
Yami: YEAH!! Wait. . .first shouldn't we get new millenium items?  
  
Bakura: *eating Strawberry ice cream* Wha-?  
  
Ryou: Yugi, is your yami talking to my yami?  
  
Yugi: I dunno. . .   
  
Both: *listen*  
  
2 hours later. . .  
  
Both: *still listening*  
  
Bakura: *rolls eyes, yells* YOU IDIOTS! WE'RE RIGHT HERE!  
  
Yugi/Ryou: O.O *Scream*  
  
Yugi: Oh, it's just you!  
  
Yami: We were think--  
  
Yugi: *screams*  
  
Yami: ???  
  
Yugi: *shrug*  
  
Yami: *sigh* Anyway, Bakura and I were thinking that it's time to go shopping for new millenium items.   
  
Yugi: Yami. . .if you want to get a new millenium item, you're going to have to save your allowance.  
  
Yami: : I DON'T GET AN ALLOWANCE!  
  
Yugi: : Then get a job!  
  
Yami: *sigh* I CAN'T!  
  
Yugi: Oh. Well, fine. Where do we go?  
  
Yami/Bakura: TO THE MILLENIUM ITEMS REALTOR! I think I spelled that wrong. . .^^; Aw well. . .  
  
Yugi/Ryou: Oooooooooooooooooooooooh. . . ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami: *to realtor* So, I'm looking for something spacious. . .with a few bedrooms. Did you write that down? 4 bedrooms. Yeah, with 2 O's. Okay, and I'll need a bathroom. . maybe two.   
  
Realtor: Okay, and how much are you willing to spend?  
  
Yami: *whispers to Yugi*  
  
Yugi: *shakes his head, then whispers to Yami*  
  
Yami: *nods* We're willing to pay $1.00  
  
Realtor: O.O   
  
Yami/Yugi: *thrown outside*  
  
Yami: *rubbing his head* This is gonna take a while. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whadya think? Ya like? Hope so ^^ My crazy obsessive friends are gonna come into the fic soon ^^   
  
So, if ya like: REVIEW IT!  
  
If ya hate: REVIEW IT!  
  
If you'd like fries with that: REVIEW IT! ^^  
  
And finally, REVIEW!!  
  
~Kasa-chan~ 


	2. Chappie 2

Kasa: HIYA!! ^^  
  
Seto: -_-U She's hyper again. . .  
  
Kasa: And thanks to the reviewers!! ^_~   
  
greeneyeswhitedragon: Here are your fries!! *hands over a LARGE fries* ^_~ Glad thatcha like it!!   
  
CheetorX: *sigh* Sometimes I think that all people want outta me are french fries. . .AW WELL! *hands over MORE fries* ^_~ Thank ya!!  
  
ProtoBlues: AAAAAAAAAAAAARG! DID YOU NOT READ THE SUMMARY??? IT IS CRAZY! AND FUNNY! NOT MEANT FOR THE CHARACTERS TO BEHAVE LIKE THEY DO IN THE SHOW!! However, thanks for caring enough to review. ^^  
  
Kazuki2: -_-U Tsk Tsk. . another person that wants fries. . .here ya go: *hands over even more fries* ^^ Glad that you like it!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kasa: Hello again ^^ Are you guys having any luck with your new millenium items?  
  
Yami: Not really. . Yugi's just too cheap.  
  
Bakura: And Ryou only wants gay things. Like a necklace, or some bracelet. . -_-  
  
Kasa: Weeeeeeell. . my friends and I *happen* to be *certified* millenium item realtors!!  
  
Yami/Bakura: *look at each other* Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. .   
  
Kasa: : IT'S TRUE! I'll call my friends now: **I have changed their names so that they won't kill me ^^;** HPL(Harry Potter lover)! LOTRL(Lord of the rings lover)!  
  
HPL: What?  
  
LOTRL: What do you want now? And why didn't Cassie hafta come?  
  
Kasa: SHHHHHHHHHH! . We're not s'posed to use real names!  
  
LOTRL: *rolls eyes* All right. .   
  
HPL: Why did you call us over here? I was busy beating up my lil brother. . again. . : )  
  
Kasa: Weeeeeeeeeeeeell. . Yami and Bakura need help finding millenium--- *noticed that Yami & Bakura are gone* : WHAT THE---Rrrrrr. . YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! BAKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURA! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL SEND A MAN EATING PERSON OUT TO GET YOU!  
  
All: ^^U  
  
Kasa: -_-U Yeah. . . that sounded better in my head. . .   
  
Yami/Bakura: *appear*  
  
Yami: Huh??? WHAT THE---  
  
Kasa: ^^ Hee hee. You can't stay away from me for loooooong. . .: )  
  
Yami: *sigh* FINE. We'll let you help us. .   
  
Yugi: But you can't get anything too expensive, Yami.  
  
Yami: : FINE! Ra, you're so mean.  
  
Yugi: : NOT THIS AGAIN! I HAVE FED YOU AND CLOTHED YOU FOR THE PAST FEW YEARS AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME??   
  
Kasa/HPL/LOTRL: ^^U  
  
Bakura: *rolls eyes* Let's get this over with. .   
  
Kasa: Great!! ^^ *claps*  
  
**Everyone re-appears in a big building, filled with different millenium items**  
  
Kasa: OOOOOOOOOOOOOH! HERE'S A FUN ONE! IT'S A MILLENIUM YAK!! ^^ I WANT THIS ONE! *buys millenium yak* YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! ^^   
  
Yami: *sigh*  
  
Bakura: *rolls eyes*  
  
LOTRL: O.O Oh. . my. . god! They. . have . . a Legolas millenium item. . *hypervenilating* OMG. . Kasa, can I PLEASE borrow. .*looks at price tag* $5.00??  
  
Kasa: ^^ Sure! *gives her $$*  
  
Yugi: O.O FIVE BUCKS? Yami, you had better not spend that much!  
  
Yami: : I'M SICK OF YOU ALWAYS RUINING MY LIFE!  
  
Yugi: : ME?? I'M NOT RUINING YOUR LIFE!  
  
Yami: : YEAH RIGHT!  
  
HPL: HEY!! There's a Daniel Radcliffe one!! It's a statue. . COOL!! *buys it*  
  
Kasa: ^^ We found what we want, Bakura, Yami? Did you guys find anything?  
  
Bakura: ^^ I found a millenium sword!  
  
Yami: ^^ And I found a millenium card!  
  
Both: YAY!  
  
Kasa: Perfect! ^^   
  
Yami/Bakura: *buy their millenium items*  
  
Yami: YAY! Mine is more spacious!  
  
Bakura: YAY! Mine isn't gay!  
  
Yugi: : Yami. . how much did you spend?  
  
Yami: . . .*twiddles his thumbs, then whispers* $3.50 . .   
  
Yugi: O.O THREE FIFTY?? I DON'T EVEN HAVE THAT MUCH MONEY!   
  
Yami: : SHUT UP!  
  
Ryou: Like, YEAH! you guys should TOTALLY stop fighting!  
  
Yami/Yugi: O.O  
  
Yugi: Yami, I'm sorry. . but dear GOD, don't turn out like Ryou.  
  
Yami: O.O Don't worry, Yugi. .don't worry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ya like? Hope so!! I'm gonna make this longer, I think. And Yami will have teen problems. . and Ryou. . Oo Well. .RYOU. . .  
  
I know, I know, some of you probably hate me for bashing the characters like this . .BUT IT'S SO FUN!! ^^   
  
So,   
  
If you wanna read more, REVIEW!  
  
If you wana give me ideas, REVIEW!  
  
If you want a HUGE lollipop, REVIEW!!  
  
~*~Kasa-chan~*~  
  
PS: YAY! I GOT A MILLENIUM YAK!! 


	3. Chappity 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh ^^  
  
~~  
  
Kasa: Hiya peoples! ^^ You should feel loved, cuz I took time outta my *busy* schedule to write this chappie for you ^^  
  
Joey: Nah. She's just bein cheap so that she doesn't hafta give out more lollipops. -_-U  
  
Kasa: ^^; Of. . course. . not. . *hits Joey w/ mallet* STUPID! : ^^: Heh. . anyways, yeah. . here's the chapter. .   
  
~~~  
  
BUT FIRST::  
  
DustBunny690: I know. V.V I hate demeaning the characters like that. . well. . actually no I don't. . but it IS funny!! ^^ Ooo. . don't hit your head w/ a keyboard. . it could damage brain cells. ^^  
  
Joey: *whispers to Tristan* Then I wonder how many times Kasa got hit in the head w/ a keyboard.  
  
Tristan: *whispering back* Probably a couple thousand.  
  
Both: *snicker*  
  
CheetorX: Here's your HUGE lollipop ^_~   
  
Spirit Angel: Here's your HUGE lollipop ^^ And I know, isn't it wierd? BUT IT'S SO FUNNY!! XD XD  
  
Kazuki-2: Here's your HUGE lollipop ^^ Banned from the computer? That's what my mom always does to me, too -_-U  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi: : THAT"S IT! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU! YOU ARE GROUNDED AND YOU'LL HAVE TO DO EXTRA CHORES TO MAKE UP FOR THAT 3.50!   
  
Yami: : I HATE YOU! *storms upstairs and slams door*  
  
Kasa: Tsk, tsk. -_- Pooooooooooor Yami. : YUGI! STOP BEING SO MEAN!  
  
Yugi: : YOU TRY CLEANING UP AFTER AN ANCIENT PHAROAH DAY IN AND DAY OUT, AND NOT ASKING ANYTHING IN RETURN! Then when he backstabs you by spending 3.50 WE"LL TALK!  
  
Kasa: *backs away from Yugi* Well, sooooooooooooooorry!  
  
HPL: . . Can we go now?  
  
LOTRL: Yeah. . I have to stare at my Legolas stand-up some more. : HEY! MICHELLE! DON'T TYPE THAT!  
  
Kasa: : STOP USING REAL NAMES! ^^ Hee hee. I do like the ^above^ comment, though. ^^  
  
Joey: : HELLLLOOOOOOOOOO! This is supposed to be about US, remember?   
  
Tristan: Yeah! Stop going off the subject!  
  
Kasa: : SHUT UP! Do you wanna find out what the millenium yak can do?  
  
Tristan/Joey: O.O  
  
Kasa: ^^ Didn't think so  
  
Ryou: Like, that'd totally suck if you like killed Joey and Tristan.   
  
All: O.o  
  
Ryou: : LIKE WHAT?? Oh. My God. DO I HAVE A ZIT?? OH NOOOOOOOOOOOO! T.T MY BEAUTIFUL SKIN!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Ryou: T.T STOP STARING AT ME!  
  
Mai: Hey, Ryou? Wanna go with me to Victoria's Secret?  
  
Ryou: ^^ Sure! I need to get some new panties  
  
All: O.o (In size 26 font)  
  
Ryou: ^^ Let's go!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
XD XD HAHA! Ryou. . you're so funny. . XD XD XD XD XD XD XD  
  
Neways, REVIEW! PEEEEEEASE? Thankoo!!  
  
~*~Kasa-chan~*~  
  
P.S. I just realized something. . I told LOTRL to read this. . so I'm dead. . shit.  
  
PSS: Sorry for the short chappie, but I'm gonna update soon. Perhaps even taday ^^ 


	4. Chappity 4

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN YGO!  
  
Hey guys! Thanx for all the reviews! Since this is my fave humor fic, I'm updating ^^  
  
BUT FIRST:  
  
dustbunny690: Isn't he just? ^^ Hee hee. . And here's a giant candy bar for reviewing for chapter 3 ^^  
  
Hyper Shaylee: Here's your lollipop ^^ *hands Shaylee a lollipop* And yeah, I know he's acting. . strange. . but it DOES add to the funniness!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mai: ^^ We got a great deal on those panties!!  
  
Ryou: Although. . O.O This bra, and panties set don't match!  
  
Mai: *gasp* NO!  
  
Ryou: T.T Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!  
  
Mai: : Those evil bastards. . .COME RYOU! We will avenge that non-matching set!  
  
Ryou: *nods, and follows Mai*  
  
Kasa: . . . . . . .did anyone else find that WIERD?  
  
All: O.O *nod*  
  
LOTRL: : ) MWA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAA! AT LAST! I HAVE ACHEIVED THE ULTIMATE GOAL OF THE AMERICAN PEOPLE! Namely. . me. .   
  
Bakura: Did you collect all of the millenium items and use them to rule the world?. . And then beat up the Pharoah?  
  
Yami: : Did you kill a stupid tomb robber?  
  
Bakura: :  
  
Yugi: : YAMI! I did not raise you to use that kind of language!  
  
Yami: *whine* But everyone else doooooes!  
  
Yugi: : I DON'T CARE WHAT EVERYONE ELSE DOES!   
  
Yami: : I HATE YOU!   
  
Kasa: Now. . now. . don't fight. .   
  
Yami: : I HATE YOU YUGI! *runs upstairs and slams door. . . .again. . . *  
  
LOTRL: *still laughing evily*  
  
Kasa: Umm. . you DO need to breathe. .   
  
LOTRL: *STILL laughing evily*  
  
Kasa: O.O Don't KILL yourself. .   
  
LOTRL: *stops laughing evily* Well. I have found out one thing.  
  
All: *listen*  
  
LOTRL: People. Need to breathe. *deep breath*  
  
All: *fall over*  
  
HPL: *trying to figure out how to use millenium Daniel Radcliffe* ?.? Hmmm. . how does it work. . . AH! *sees a button* *pushes button* *disappears*  
  
Kasa: O.O WHERE'S HPL??!!  
  
HPL: *behind her* Behind you.  
  
Kasa: O.O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! : DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!  
  
HPL: ^^ HAHA!  
  
Kasa: Hmph.  
  
Joey: You're going off topic again. .   
  
Kasa: *to Yugi* And you let Yami hang out with people like him *points to Joey* They're a bad influence on Yami!  
  
Yugi: Hmmm.. . maybe you're right. . YAMI! I NEVER WANT YOU TO HANG OUT WITH JOEY EVER AGAIN!  
  
Joey: *glares at Kasa*  
  
Yami: *stomps downstairs* T.T WHAT? First you ground me, and now I can't even see my boyfriend???  
  
**COMPLETE AND TOTAL SILENCE**  
  
**COMPLETE AND TOTAL SILENCE**  
  
**COMPLETE AND TOTAL SILENCE**  
  
**COMPLETE AND TOTAL SILENCE**  
  
**COMPLETE AND TOTAL SILENCE**  
  
**COMPLETE AND TOTAL SILENCE**  
  
**COMPLETE AND TOTAL SILENCE**  
  
**COMPLETE AND TOTAL SILENCE**  
  
Kasa: O.O You're. . . what?  
  
Yami: *blushes* M-my friend. . that's what I said . . my FRIEND. .   
  
Joey: O.o I think. . I'm gonna be sick. . *runs into bathroom*  
  
Yami: Umm. . I'm going back upstairs. . ^^; *runs upstairs*  
  
Kasa: O.O Okay. . that was. . .WIERD. . .   
  
HPL: *appears in front of Kasa* HELLO!  
  
Kasa: O.O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! : HEY! STOP IT!  
  
HPL: XD XD HAHA!  
  
LOTRL: I HAVE ACHEIVED ORLANDO BLOOM'S HOME PHONE NUMBER! Finally. . I can call him. . . I can tell him how I really feel. . *hyperventilating* And. . he'll say that he loves me. . and. . we'll get married. . .and we'll invite Frodo. . and Arwen. . and the authoress doesn't know who any of these people are since she's never read/seen the movie LOTR. . .OOH! And we'll have little babies name Orlando Jr. and Suzie!!  
  
Kasa: .. . . .Suzie?  
  
LOTRL: Yeah. . I don't like that either. .   
  
Kasa: HPL! LET'S THINK OF NAMES FOR LOTRL AND ORLANDO BLOOM'S----  
  
HPL: *appears in front of Kasa* What are we doing?  
  
Kasa: O.O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! : STOP!  
  
HPL: XD XD HAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Kasa: We're outta here. . I have to explain the RESPONSIBILITY of a millenium item to one of my friends. .   
  
HPL: XD HAHA!   
  
LOTRL: O.O Heeeeeeeey. . I wonder what my millenium item does. .   
  
Kasa: O.O We'llseenextchaptergottago, BYYYYYYE! ^^;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ya like? REVIEW IT!  
  
Ya hate? REVIEW IT!  
  
Ya wanna fill your review with mindless nonsense: YAY! MINDLESS NONSENSE!  
  
If you'd like a YGO plushie of the character of your choice: REVIEW IT!  
  
~*~Kasa-chan~*~  
  
P.S Alyssa, if you read this lemme know what ya think!! ^^ 


	5. Chappiter 5

Disclaimer: Nopers. . YGO is not an object that I own. . *sigh*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiya peoples!   
  
Thanks for reviewing dustbunny690!! And I'm sure that Ryou would go with you. . but Bakura. . I don't think you'll be able to convince him. . ^^ Here's a plushie of Bakura & a plushie of Ryou!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LOTRL: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *spinning in a spinny chair*  
  
Kasa: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *also spinning in a spinny chair*  
  
Everyone else: O.o *staring at them*  
  
Kasa/LOTRL: *fall off of chairs*  
  
Kasa: @.@ Whee. .   
  
LOTRL: FUN! I WANNA GO AGAIN!  
  
Kasa: @.@  
  
HPL: Hey, you still haven't tried out your millenium items!  
  
LOTRL: Ooooooooooooooooh. . you're right! I wonder what mine does. .*looks at millenium Legolas* Hmm. . how does it work. .*pushes a button on it* Wow! I just saw Orlando Bloom! O.O Must. .go Orlando Bloom hunting. . hey. . I CAN SEE INTO THE FUTURE! YAAAAAAAAAY! Or was it the past. . or the present. .COOL! I CAN SEE THEM ALL! ^^  
  
HPL: What did you see?  
  
LOTRL: I saw him with. . *eyes narrow* A woman. .   
  
All: *gasp*  
  
LOTRL: I KNOW! Now. If you will excuse me, I must go and MURDER this person. . AND CLAIM WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE! *jumps on spinny chair and rolls away*  
  
All: ^^U  
  
Kasa: I wonder what mine does. .   
  
Millenium Yak: I wonder what mine does. .   
  
All: O.O  
  
Kasa: *** ^^ *** YAY! It stores info!  
  
Millenium Yak: YAY! It stores info!  
  
Kasa: *pulls open M.Y, revealing a computer-thingy, VERY un-millenium-item like, I know, but who cares? I'M WRITING THIS FIC!* YAY!!   
  
Yugi: : YAMI! How many times have I told you to rinse your dishes?  
  
Yami: *rolls eyes* I don't know. .   
  
Yugi: : WELL START RINSING!  
  
Yami: : WHY SHOULD I?  
  
Mai: ^^ Well, we avenged that pantie/bra set!  
  
Ryou: ^^ YAY!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Mai/Ryou: :  
  
Ryou: Yeah. . well we're off to Claire's, so THERE!  
  
Mai/Ryou: *leave*  
  
All: O.o *find that pointless*  
  
Kasa: Okay. . I have virtually no ideas for this chappie, so it's OVER NOW! Sry. . but I'll update again soon! Promise!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Da endof the chapter! I'll make another *longer* *funnier* and altogether BETTER chappie 2marrow or somethin, kay?  
  
Cyaz!  
  
~*~Kasa-chan~*~ 


	6. FINAL CHAPPITER!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YGO! STOP BOTHERING ME!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
THANX REVIEWERS!! You keep me going. . *sniff*  
  
Shi the Last: Ummmm. . he's wierd . . .BECAUSE. . .? Glad you think it's funny!!  
  
Dust Bunny: As you wish! V.V  
  
Elizabeth Angel: Yeah. . that's kinda odd, huh? :D Good idea with the sludge hammer thing. . : )  
  
RBMI Fan: Here you are: *hands over Ryou & Marik plushies* ^^ Everyone seems to be thinking that. . Thanx for the ideas!! ^^  
  
~*~Alsoz. . the peoples who reviewed for Chappiter 5, if you didn't choose a plushie take one (or two. .or five. .or TEN!) outta this box *holds out box* . . . . OR DON'T! Then I get to keep them ALL! : ) HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Hey. . people in the yellow . . DON'T TAKE ME AWAY AGAIN! I HAFTA UPDATE!~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Also: READ THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE AFTER THE FIC! SERIOUSLY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou/Mai: *Trying on make-up & jewlery they got from Claires*   
  
Ryou: I dunno, Mai. . that lipstick doesn't match your eyeshadow. .  
  
Mai: Oh. . Oh God. Thanks, Ryou! I might have actually gone out in public like that. . V.V  
  
Ryou: Don't mention it ^^  
  
All: O.o  
  
Kasa: Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiierd. . . .   
  
HPL: *appears in front of Kasa* What, a spider?  
  
Kasa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP IT! Millenium Yak: The 543 time HPL has done that.  
  
Millenium Yak: Information recorded  
  
Seto: Psssssht . . my computer could do that. .   
  
Kasa: : YEAH RIGHT! Oh. . sorry, Seto sweetie. . but my millenium Yak it better. . V.V  
  
Seto: : IS NOT! And. . don't CALL ME SWEETIE!  
  
Kasa: FINE! And. *coughs* Millenium Yak is better *cough*  
  
Seto: : IS NOT!  
  
Kasa: IS TOO!  
  
Seto: Oh really? Then I challenge you to a DUEL OF COMPUTERS!  
  
*dueling music plays*  
  
Kasa: *eyes narrow* You're on. T.T But I don't wanna fight you, Seto! I love you!  
  
All: *fall over*  
  
Seto: *sigh* Okay. . how about we just see whose computer LOOKS better or something. .   
  
Kasa: Hey, as long as it doesn't take long to write, I'm all for it!  
  
All: -_-U  
  
Kasa: ^^; Did I say that out loud? . . . crap. . .  
  
Seto: *brings out laptop, which is. . a laptop. . black. . you know. . a laptop. . * ^^ There! It's better!  
  
Kasa: *brings out millenium yak, which she held behind her back. It's gold w/ the millenium symbol on the forehead. Oh ya, and it's a yak. . for all you stupid people out there ^^ Me being one of them. . Did I say that out loud, too? . CRAP!* : ) HAH! Mine looks WAY better!  
  
Seto: : Really? *whispers to YGO characters* I'll give you all $100 if you say mine looks better  
  
All YGO characters: I like Kaiba's!  
  
Kasa: O.O W-WHAT??  
  
Yugi: It's uh. . sleek! And. . stylish?  
  
Kasa: *sigh* WhatEVER. . turns away  
  
Bakura: Hey, speaking of millenium items, don't you have a spirit or something, Kasa? Someone like me. . preferable a non-smoker?  
  
All: ^^;  
  
Kasa: I'm not sure. . should I find out?  
  
All: Sure ^^  
  
Kasa: Kay. *deep breath* Hey, millenium Yak? Do I have a yami?  
  
All: *Fall over*  
  
Millenium Yak: Well, DUH!  
  
Kasa: ^^ YAY! Wait. . who?  
  
Kasina: Me.   
  
Kasa: . . hello!! ^^ I'm Kasa  
  
Kasina: I'm Kasina. I'm a werewolf/vampire, I hate sunlight. And most of all I hate people. Now GET AWAY.  
  
Kasina's bio will be in my profile within a couple days, k? ^^   
  
LOTRL: HEY!! I'll bet I have a yami too!  
  
Orlando Bloom: *appears* O.O What the hell. .   
  
LOTRL: O.O O-O-O-Orlando. . B-b-b-bloom? Oh my god. . oh my god. . oh my god. . *hyperventilating* *faints* *wakes up* *hyperventilating* *faints* *wakes up* *hyperventilating* *faints* *wakes up* *hyperventilating*  
  
Orlando Bloom: Oh god. . not another crazed fan. .   
  
LOTRL: O.O Are you my yami?  
  
Orlando Bloom: Oh yeah. . guess I am, huh? Cool ^^ I'm an ancient Egyptian spirit!  
  
LOTRL: *huggles Orlando*  
  
Orlando Bloom: *turning blue* Can't. . . . .breathe. .   
  
HPL: O.O I wonder if Daniel Radcliffe is MY Yami. .   
  
A fat guy named Bob: No. I'm Bob. I'm your yami.  
  
All: -_-U  
  
Just kidding!! Of course Daniel Radcliffe is HPL's Yami!! ^^ (BTW: I know there's no way of that happening, but my friends will be happy ^^ And if they're happy, I'm happy! And if you're not happy. .I don't give a sh**! : ^^; Haha. .I didn't just say that. .   
  
HPL: O.O YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! ^^ *huggles Daniel*   
  
Daniel Radcliffe: *ALSO turning blue* Okay. . . . .can't. . . . . breathe. . . .   
  
Yami: You're lucky . . . at least you guys can hang OUT with your friends. . . instead of being GROUNDED! *glares at Yugi*  
  
Yugi: *sigh* Not again. . Yami, one more time and you're not going to that school dance  
  
  
  
Yami: O.O W-what? I HATE YOU! YOU'RE THE WORST HIKARI IN THE WORLD! *storms upstairs*  
  
Kasa: T.T  
  
All: What's wrong?  
  
Kasa: I hate having to make Yami act like that. .   
  
Yami: *storms back downstairs* You mean YOU'RE the reason I've been acting like this??  
  
Kasa: Well. . yes. . *takes out Yami controller* I got this in another fic. . (Thanx Dark Demon Angel!!)   
  
Yami: : *destroys Yami controller*  
  
Kasa: O.O YAMI! HOW COULD YOU?? T.T WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
All: *sigh*  
  
Bakura: Great. . you made her CRY. . now she'll never shut up. .   
  
Yami: ^^ Who the hell cares? I'm free now! *runs happily outside*  
  
Ryou: Hey. . I wonder if there's, like, a Ryou controller or something. .   
  
Mai: Doubtful. .   
  
Ryou: Yeah, you're probably right. .hey how does THIS nail polish look?  
  
LOTRL: Okay. . Ryou. . JUST STOP IT! I have a secret to tell you all. . I AM THE ONE WHO HAS MADE RYOU ACT LIKE A LITTLE GIRL!  
  
Kasa: *gasp*  
  
Seto: *gasp*  
  
HPL: *gasp*  
  
All others: *gasp*  
  
LOTRL: ^^ But wasn't it funny?  
  
All: XD YA!!  
  
Kasa: XD XD SO TRUE!  
  
LOTRL: Anyways. . as I found out, the millenium Legolas can control people's minds ^^  
  
Marik: : IMPOSSIBLE! That's the millenium rod's power!  
  
LOTRL: Was it? Or was I controlling your mind to make you think that you could control other people's minds and then control their minds to make it seem even more like you could control their minds?  
  
Marik:. . . . . . . . . . I have no idea what you just said. . BUT I'M SURE IT WAS A LIE!  
  
LOTRL: NO IT WASN'T! Oh, by the way. . *controls Marik's mind w/ M.L* You want to run into the street. . NEAR A CAR  
  
Marik: Yes. . master. . *runs out into the street and gets ran over*  
  
All: Awwwwwwwwwwwww. . .*a moment of silence*  
  
2 seconds later. .   
  
Kasa: Well. . LOTRL are you gonna release your control on Ryou?  
  
LOTRL: Hell no!  
  
Kasa: Come on. . .   
  
LOTRL: . . . . . . . . .Can I have a spinny chair?  
  
Kasa: *sigh* Sure. You can have a spinny chair  
  
LOTRL: ^^ WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOO! SPINNY CHAIR! *releases mind control on Ryou* *spins around in chair*  
  
Ryou: Huh. .what the--why am I wearing nail polish. . why-OKAY. Why the HELL am I wearing SILK UNDERWEAR?  
  
All: XD XD XD XD XD   
  
Kasa: ^^ Hope you all liked the fic!! That's the end ^_~   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
XD XD XD I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!! SO MUCH!!   
  
Sorry I didn't give any warning, and sorry it's only 6 chapters, but this IS the final chapter. If u guys want a sequal, just tell me in your reviews ^^ Hope that you liked this ficcie! And thanks BUNCHES to the reviewers and "LOTRL"!!  
  
Cyaz,  
  
~*~Kasa-chan~*~ 


	7. PLEASE READ THIS! IT'S IMPORTANT!

OK, PEOPLE! THIS IS TOTALLY SERIOUS! WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH FANFICTION? WE NEED TO "ACTIVATE" OUR AUTHOR ALERT SYSTEM?? I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF MINE IS ON, AND IF IT'S NOT, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO TURN IT ON. NO ONE ON MY AUTHOR ALERT LIST HAS THEIR ALERT THING ON. . *deep breath* So if anyone can help me out here, please let me know.  
  
~*~Kasa-chan~*~  
  
: AND KASINA! 


End file.
